2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Japan
Known as Nippon or Nihon, dubbed as Japan. In Hetalia, Japan is a part of the Axis powers, and the only Asian power to join. Japan is the younger brother of China, to whom he has made war with more on than one occasion. He spent two hundred years in isolation from the rest of the world, which was broken by America. They were rocky with their first meeting, and eventually warmed up to one another. 2nd Player 2P! Japan was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Color". His appearance is official, though his personality is usually experimented with by the fandom. Some at times modify his appearance to be similar to 2P! Nyotalia Japan. His human name is Kuro Honda or in some cases Chiku Honda. 'Appearance' 2P! Japan is physically similar to his counter part, with the differences being red eyes, more brownish-red hair, and a scowl rather than a lack of expression. He wears the black version of the Japanese Imperial Navy Uniform, along with a purple cape and white gloves. He is seen carrying a katana, often used with his right hand as apposed to his counterpart's left. When not wearing his uniform you'll see he has full body tattoos identical to the ones traditionally worn by the Yakuza. 'Personality' 2P! Japan retains his counterpart's politeness, though in a matter of honor rather than real respect. He does not speak unless spoken to, and even then in short and to the point sentences. He is not friendly for the sake of friendliness and may even be considered cold and judgmental. Nothing amuses him and if he is ever seen smiling, he is either pitying you or thinking of something perverted. He does not get flustered, does not worry, and keeps his own opinions to himself. He carries a very honorable front, to the point of punishing those considered dishonorable. But he is ruthless in his exploits. He is often remorseless, and carries a "sorry, not sorry" attitude. He cannot stand 2P Russia or 2P America, with whom he holds a strong rivalry. It is taken into consideration that during a period in history Japan was one of the most ruthless, dangerous, and powerful nations In the world. He enjoys expressing his power and becomes very aggressive when he wants something. Unlike is 1P counterpart, he is much more in control in the Axis. Although this is often the case, it is depicted that he is actually a very open pervert who also swears a lot. Although this remains a matter of preference. 'Interests' Unlike his counterpart, 2P! Japan entertains himself with the mastery of martial arts, training, and various sword forms. He is a closet otaku, but mostly Hentai or R-18 related media. He Is also said to be affiliated with the Yakuza, hence the tattoos. 'Common 2P! Traits' It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story or artwork. More often than not, 2P! Japan appears to the 1P! Nations the most out of all 2P!s and is often the reflection of the actions done during WWII by 1P! Japan. These include the invasion of China (with the resulting war crimes) and the attack on Pearl Harbor. Trivia * Japan, along with the rest of the Axis, are the only ones with official Player 2 appearances. Gallery